That Idiot
by Captain Blue
Summary: She knows he's going to be the death of her one day. But now she knows that he's also going to be the one to bring her back to life.


She knows that he's going to be the death of her.

It's not that he's exceedingly violent or unnecessarily obsessed with her; it's because he's just so reckless and hyperactive and tends to get her dragged into all kinds of things. But despite all of this he saved her life and ended up traveling with her because they _just__ so happened_ to be going to the same place and he decided that being on an adventure by himself was boring.

She didn't care either way because on one hand he saved her from that swarm of Scolipedes in Pinwheel Forest, but on the other hand he's loud and brash and too damn cheerful and optimistic. Yet every day she's glad they're traveling together and almost kinda-sorta feels guilty when she yells at him for being an idiot.

And yet it's _because_ he's an idiot that she can tolerate him as much as she does. After all, idiots are honest (sometimes too much so) and at time they know exactly what needs to be done. Plus it lets her feel better when she can't do something because he doesn't care about what she can't do.

The first week they started traveling together, she had gotten lost in Castelia City. He had eventually found her by one of the four ports (she later wondered why they all needed to look the same) and in her frustration she confessed that she couldn't read maps to save her life. He told her simply that it didn't matter and she was still his friend.

When she asked why he said that they were still friends even though he knew nothing outside of eating, sleeping, exploring, and battling. She couldn't argue with that.

* * *

><p>She's observed that he tends to capture Pokemon that reflect his characteristics.<p>

While she looks for Pokemon that look cute or provide a type for balance, he collects those that mirror his quirks and act just like he does (which means that she has to put up with multiple idiots).

His newest capture is – horror of horrors – a Bug-type: the minuscule Joltik. She does find it _just a little_ cute with its large blue eyes and fuzzy body, but it's still a bug. She scolded him for hours when he caught it and now because of that it keeps trying to be friendly and all she does in response when is shriek and shoo it away so it slinks back, looking hurt.

He does the same thing when she's in a bad mood. He tries to cheer her up but she's too damn stubborn to let him so he ends up being very cautious when she's mad.

His Pidove is loyal but ditzy, just like him. Once she tried to explain how some Pokemon, like her Panpour, evolve with certain stones while Pidove was riding his shoulder and they both gave her extremely blank looks in response. But Pidove never gives up on its Trainer or its friends, just like how he never gives up on his Pokemon… or on her.

His Pansear eats tons of food, like he does. She supposes it's because he's incredibly active and Pansear produces fire internally, so they both need an incredible amount of calories to make it through the day. Still he wonders why they spend so much money on food, and all she can do is roll her eyes.

Then there's his Oshawott. The little otter is just as curious and excitable as its Trainer. As she watches them roll around in the grass of the Nimbasa Sports Dome, she remembers that Juniper said that he was the first one to pick Oshawott to be his partner because everyone else thought it was ugly. When he heard this he explained that he was always picked last for gym in school and he didn't want Oshawott to go through that. Plus he learned that Oshawott evolves into a samurai sea lion and he knows that's what Oshawott wants.

She thinks that all Oshawott needs is someone to love it, and she knows he's just the right person to do that, because idiots are always straight-forward about things like that, even if they don't even know what love is.

And when he's lying flat on his back, napping after a tough fight, she takes off that stupid, worn-out baseball cap he always wears (she wears the same kind, but at least _she_ keeps it nice and clean: his is covered with muddy Joltik footprints and scuffs of dust) and watches his hair move with the wind. She sighs and can't help but to run her fingers through it.

She thinks that all he needs is for someone to love him, and she wonders if she's just the right person to do that. She's not an idiot like him so she's not very straight-forward about it.

Even if she doesn't even know what love is.

* * *

><p>She knows he's going to do what he set out to do.<p>

The first morning after they started traveling together, she asked him why he went out on this journey in the first place. He grinned a stupid grin and said he wanted to be Champion. She scoffed and told him that every Trainer dreams of becoming the Champion. He told her he wasn't worried and that he was definitely surely-truly going to be Champion.

When she asked how he knew he smiled a smile that made every rational cell in her body shut down. He said that he was going to become Champion because _she_ was going to be right there with him. She asked why that would make any difference.

He said because they were friends, and she stopped because there was no point in arguing with an idiot.

There really was no point in arguing with an idiot, because now she's standing just off to the side behind him, watching him fight Alder, his eyes gleaming with maniacal glee as he instructs Samurott to attack the creepy fire-moth on the other side of the battlefield.

As she watches she thinks about how he managed to defeat that creepy kid named N and Team Plasma, even though he was an idiot and almost got them _killed_ because the battle involved two ancient dragons with opposite powers. After he defeated Ghetsis she walked right up to him and smacked him, yelling that they had almost died and he was an idiot for getting involved when all she wanted to do was figure out what she wanted to do with her life.

He had blinked at her and asked if she had figured out what she wanted to do. She had bit her lip to try and stop the tears and said that she wanted to stay with him and she couldn't do that if he had gotten either of them killed. He only grinned his stupid grin and said he wasn't going to let that happen.

Now she's watching as he whoops and cheers, grabbing onto Samurott with that damn grin on his face. Alder's wiping sweat off his forehead on the other side, but he's smiling. She finds herself smiling too, somehow, despite letting him make her worry so much.

He's smiling at her now, and she knows he's going to be the death of her one day.

But now she also knows that he's also going to be the one to bring her back to life.


End file.
